Pokémon Counting Song
---- |catalognumber=ZMCP-2302 |recordcompany=Pikachu Records |colorscheme=Frontier |footnotes=This song debuted in the eighth Pokémon movie a week before its television debut.}} Pokémon Counting Song (Japanese: ポケモンかぞえうた Pokémon Kazoe Uta) is the sixth ending theme of the . It debuted in AG135, replacing GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~, and ended in AG149, changing back to the previous song. The ending is reminiscent of a previous ending, Pokémon Ondo, in both music and animation. It features many of the series' main Pokémon dancing. Many other anime change to Ondo theme songs in summer. Ending animation Synopsis is shown pounding on a drum. Then is shown clapping in between two lanterns. While Meowth is pounding on the drum, and appear, followed by Pikachu. Then Pikachu appears by a screen, showing a using . The flame reaches Meowth, who is in winter, but it then changes to summer and Meowth sweats. Another screen appears near Pikachu, this time showing an breathing out of its beak. the scene changes to Meowth again, this time enjoying the summer, but gets frozen when the scene changes to winter. Then , , , Pikachu, , , and all are dancing, while Meowth pounds on a drum and is dancing in the balcony. Then it changes to Pikachu and the screen again, which is showing a laughing. It then shows Meowth pouring water on the Mudkip. Then it shows a wandering around. The scene changes to show Charmander. It turns out the Duskull was just protecting the flame on the Charmander's tail. Then it switches to a scene with the Pokémon dancing again. Characters Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Ah, that! Ah, get it! Count to one, a 's flame (flame) It's handy in winter but unbearable in summer Count to two, 's breath It's handy in summer, but not in winter Sing, dance, Pokémon-mon (a heave-ho) Dance, now, how many can you count? Count to three, laughing (laughing) Would it be okay to drop water on that Pokémon? Count to four, patrolling Protecting the flame on Charmander's tail Sing, dance, Pokémon-mon (a heave-ho) Dance, now, how many can you count? |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Ah, that! Ah, get it! Count to one, a 's flame (flame) It's handy in winter but unbearable in summer Count to two, 's breath It's handy in summer, but spare us in winter Sing, dance, Pokémon-mon (A heave-ho) Dance, now, how many can you count? Count to three, laughing (laughing) It's a good Pokémon dripping with beauty, isn't it? Count to four, encircling It needs to watch out for the flame on Charmander's tail Sing, dance, Pokémon-mon (A heave-ho) Dance, now, how many can you count? Count to five, is troubled (troubled) Tangled in its own strings Count to six, 's kisses Delightful yet embarrassing, have some sweets Ah well, ah well, and three days after Ah, come. Ah, look. Ah, hang on Count to seven, waking (waking) It couldn't get up, so it went back to sleep Count to eight, sleeping It couldn't sleep, so it got back up Sing, dance, Pokémon-mon (A heave-ho) Dance, now, how many can you count? Count to nine, 's body (body) It's a thousand times harder than a Count to ten, even is smiling Smiling with a friendly grin, the counting song Sing, dance, Pokémon-mon (A heave-ho) Dance and count, you did great! A heave-ho, a heigh-ho, a receipt-oh Ah lovely, ah charming, ah feels so good A , a , a Ah thank you, ah thank you, and a bow |} |} Trivia *In traditional Japanese counting songs, names or objects carrying the sound of numbers from one to ten are used. **''Hitokage, 'F'reezer, 'Mizugorou, ''Yo''mawaru, ''I''tomaru, ''Mu''chul, ''Na''makero, ''Ya''rukimono, ''Coko''dora, and ''To'''''gepy correspond to 1(hitotsu), 2(futatsu), 3(mittsu), 4(yottsu), 5(itsutsu), 6(muttsu), 7(nanatsu), 8(yattsu), 9(kokonotsu), and 10(tō). Errors External links Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ19 ja:ポケモンかぞえうた zh:寶可夢數數歌